Tuhan Tahu Segalanya
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Untuk Arnanda Indah-san. \Karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu segalanya. Jodohnya, Berkahnya, Tugas kehidupannya, dan usianya./ SasuSaku. Semi-canon.


**Drabble, Angst, Canon.**

Fic ini Chill persembahkan untuk Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) yang sudah diterima di sisi Tuhan. Kemarin Chill buka archive FNI, sempet gak percaya. Lalu buka FB, dan … dan … Ya Tuhan. Chill beneran nggak nyangka.

Walau Nanda-san mungkin gak kenal baik sama Chill, tapi Chill sudah lama mengenal karya-karya briliannya. Sungguh, Chill terpukul karena kehilangan sosok panutan Chill. Semoga Tuhan menerima amalan Nanda-san semasa hidupnya.

We love you, Nanda-san …

* * *

.

.

.

**Tuhan Tahu Segalanya**

**Canon, Drabble, 2****nd**** POV, Angst? Kalian yang menentukan.**

**Warn? Banyak.**

**Disclaimer? Chill bukan pencuri. Siapapun tahu siapa kreator resmi anime ini.**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Jodohnya**_

MOMEN itu merupakan sejarah yang tak pernah bisa kaulupakan —dan tak pernah kaupungkiri.

Sebuah lamaran yang _sangat _romantis. Yang membuatmu bagaikan melayang-layang di angkasa nun jauh sana, menyambar helai halus lazuardi, mengumpulkan sekantung bintang yang tiada terhitung jumlahnya, lalu terjatuh di atas hamparan sejuta mawar.

_Pemuda itu _melamarmu setelah kepulangannya; di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk desamu yang luluh lantak akibat perang _shinobi_, di tengah keramaian khalayak, rekan-rekan _Rookie_-mu, sahabat-sahabatmu, dan teman-teman seangkatanmu yang saat itu bersiul menyorakimu dan dirinya. (Kau berpikir bahwa saat itu dunia tak akan pernah usai; tak ada akhir dari kehidupan dunia, yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan semata.)

—dan kau menangis bahagia, dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Saat itu, untuk yang pertama kali seumur hidupmu, kau melihat senyum tulusnya. (Kau membatin lirih; _'Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu ini sejenak.'_).

.

Dahulu kala kau **sempat** berpikir; _'Aku dan Sasuke-kun … tidak akan pernah bersatu.'_

Dahulu kala kau **selalu** berpikir; _'Sasuke-kun tak pernah mencintaiku.'_

Dan **kemarin** kau berpikir; _'Dia bahkan sempat membunuhku berkali-kali!'_

—maka pada saat Tuhan menentukan kehendak-Nya, kau benar-benar tak memercayainya. _'Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya. Ini mimpi. Ini genjutsu. Tidak mungkin!' _

Namun _**Tuhan tahu segalanya**_, yang terbaik untukmu dan untuknya. Dia tak mau membuatmu terus menderita. Dia tak mau membuatnya terus dikekang oleh rasa kesepian.

.

.

.

_**Berkahnya**_

KEHAMILANMU yang pertama itu baru kauketahui setelah jabang bayimu —lebih tepatnya _kalian_, berusia empat bulan. Kau tak sempat memberitakannya pada suamimu; karena kau harus menunggu kepulangannya dari misi. Karena selang beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan kalian, mantan buronan itu langsung menjabat sebagai kapten pasukan ANBU.

(Dan kau sempat tak percaya; namun _**Tuhan tahu segalanya**_, ini berkah yang diberikan-Nya pada hamba-Nya.)

.

Beberapa bulan tak bertemu, perutmu kian membuncit. Dapat kaurasakan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil di perutmu; dan kau semakin tak sabar menanti kepulangannya. Kau yakin ia akan sangat sumrigah saat melihatmu nanti.

Lalu di saat waktu yang kaunanti tiba sedemikian cepat, dirinya yang kaurindu, kembali pulang ke pangkuanmu. Tepat di saat kelahiran anak pertamamu, seorang bayi lelaki mungil yang kini tersenyum tipis dalam dekapanmu, saat sang ayah mengecup dahinya lembut. (Lalu mengucapkan kata _selamat datang _seraya tersenyum senang.)

Seumur hidupmu, kau tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan merasakan kebahagian (semu) ini. Tak pernah kaupungkiri bahwa kau, seorang gadis biasa, berambut pendek nan aneh, berdahi lebar, akan hidup bahagia bersama suamimu, seorang pemuda tampan bermata kelam dan berambut legam; dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. (Sempurna, bukan?)

Karena kau harus menyadari bahwa _**Tuhan tahu segalanya**__. _Berkah yang terbaik untukmu, dan yang terbaik untuknya.

(Rasanya kau ingin berteriak, _"Selamat datang, __**Uchiha Ryuu**__! Ini Ibu, dan lelaki tampan ini ayahmu, Nak!"_)

.

.

.

_**Tugas Kehidupannya**_

ADA rencana lain yang Tuhan berikan pada hamba-hamba-Nya.

Kala itu Ryuu berusia lima tahun. Kau sudah memiliki tiga anak; dengan jarak kelahiran yang cukup dekat. Dan kau, merasa bahwa dirimu adalah wanita paling beruntung saat itu. Ada tiga orang lelaki yang nantinya akan selalu melindungimu, dan seorang wanita yang akan menemanimu; mendengarkan curahan hatimu jika hari tua menyapamu kelak.

Kau tidak dapat menampik anganmu, bayanganmu dimana kau dan dia akan berbahagia bersama anak dan cucu-cucumu di kemudian hari. Sungguh, benar-benar kehidupan sempurna.

Kau tersenyum lirih, tanganmu yang kala itu bertaut dengan tangannya, menelusuri sederet huruf _katakana _yang tertuang di sebuah kertas lusuh. _'Ryuu-Yuki-Hiro'_. TIGA NAMA, yang amat kalian kasihi.

"_Hei, aku … aku mendapat misi terakhir di akhir bulan,"_

Ia berujar, memecah keheningan malam. Kala itu ia dapat merasakan tubuhmu yang menegang, kemudian mengelus kepalamu; sedikit berbasa-basi untuk menenangkanmu. (Entah kenapa kali ini kau tak rela; berat hati untuk melepasnya).

"_Apa kau tak ada rencana untuk … err … memanjangkan rambutmu …?"_

—dan kau menggeleng pelan, tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. (Namun hatimu tetap tak rela; tak mau melepasnya, ke mana saja ia akan pergi.)

"_Jangan pergi … jangan …"_

Kau terisak naïf, seluruh tubuh mungilmu bergetar dalam dekapan eratnya. Kau merasakan tangannya yang dingin —sangat dingin, entah mengapa saat itu kau merasakan firasat tak nyaman yang menjalar ke hatimu.

Ia menghela napas pendek, menyapu permukaan kulit tengkukmu. Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangmu. Karena Tuhan tahu, itulah yang terbaik dilakukannya saat ini, guna menenangkanmu. Tangannya bergerak ke atas, menyapu genangan air mata di pelupukmu.

"_Izinkan aku … kumohon. Ini misi terakhirku di akhir bulan, setelahnya aku dapat tenang, bersamamu. Aku pasti pulang. Pasti." _Desaknya sedikit memaksa, membuat kau merasa semakin gundah. Kau meremas tangan dinginnya yang melingkar di pinggangmu. Tangan itu basah, terhujani oleh tetes air mata yang menganak di pipimu.

"… _mereka akan kembali menganggapku pengkhianat … kalau aku tak melaksanakan misi ini. Maka aku butuh pengertianmu."_

Kau memejamkan matamu.

"_Aku janji, aku akan kembali …"_

Air mata kembali merembes melalui kedua kelopak matamu yang tertutup rapat.

"_Aku pasti pulang …"_

Bahumu berguncang, namun rengkuhannya semakin erat kaurasakan.

"_Sepulang nanti aku tak akan ke mana-mana lagi. Aku pasti beristirahat di sini, bersamamu._"

—dan kau mengangguk ragu, dengan jantung yang kian mengencang memacu. Ia membalikan badanmu, menyentuh pipimu, membelainya, menghapus air matamu, dan tersenyum tulus. Kau melihatnya, dan wajahnya kala itu terlihat lebih pucat.

Malam itu, kegundahanmu berakhir saat bibir dinginnya menyentuh bibirmu lembut. Mengajakmu untuk terjun ke dalam palung cinta yang tak terbatas, lalu melambung tinggi ke langit ketujuh yang mahaluas.

.

Kaumengerti, ini tugas kehidupannya. Tuhan telah menentukan garis takdir yang akan diterima oleh suamimu. Dan _**Tuhan tahu segalanya**_. Yang terbaik untuknya, tugas kehidupannya. Dan Tuhan tak akan menguji seseorang di luar batas kemampuan hamba-Nya. Maka, kausingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatifmu keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

_**Usianya**_

SEPEKAN adalah waktu yang singkat, namun bagimu terasa bagaikan menanti kiamat.

Kau bingung. Kau sangat bingung memikirkan kondisi suamimu. Misi yang diterimanya kali ini tak pantas dianggap hal sepele. Namun sebagai kapten ANBU, kau memercayainya.

Kau semakin tak dapat menahan rasa rindu yang membucah di hatimu, kala di sore hari kau tengah berbelanja, dan berpapasan dengan sepasang insan yang berbahagia. Mereka terlihat mesra. Menggandeng seorang bocah lelaki kecil yang ikut mengekspresikan tawa dan canda.

Seketika kau kembali teringat akan dirinya; yang sangat kaunanti, yang sangat kaucintai, yang sangat kaukasihi.

.

Saat kau kembali menikmati makan malammu yang dingin, hanya tiga sosok buah hatimu yang menemani.

Kau menatap wajah tampan putera sulungmu yang mengingatkanmu padanya. Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan … segalanya. Kala itu _onyx _miliknya meredup, dan saat kau bertanya padanya, pertanyaan balik yang dilontarkannya adalah; jawaban paling menusuk ulu hatimu:

"_Ibu … kalau Ayah gugur di medan pertempuran … lalu aku … harus bagaimana …?"_

(Buang! Buang! Buang pikiran negatif itu!)

—maka pada saat ia bertanya, matamu membelalak sempurna. Tubuhmu bergetar, dan kautundukkan kepalamu. Bahumu kembali terguncang, namun kau berusaha menahan isakmu yang kian mendesak.

"_Tidak! Tidak, Ryuu-kun! Ayah pasti baik-baik saja. Ayahmu … ayahmu …"_

—dan belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kata-katamu, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Wajahmu sumrigah. Kau mengira bahwa sosoknya yang dinantimu akhirnya kembali. Setelah itu tak ada lagi misi yang harus dituntaskannya, bahagia bersama, setidaknya sampai misi berikutnya di pertengahan bulan kembali memanggilnya.

Namun harapanmu kembali pupus, asamu kembali sirna, saat sederet pasukan ANBU —anak buah suamimu,teman-teman _Rookie_-mu, bahkan sahabatmu, rekan setimmu —_Rokudaime _Hokage Konoha, berbaris rapi di depan rumahmu. Wajah mereka terlihat redup, sendu. Bahkan _kunoichi _teman dekatmu memasang wajah bengkak, sehabis menangis.

Hatimu berdegup kencang, bertanya-tanya mengapa, dan firasatmu semakin memburuk. Keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui pelipismu, wajahmu memucat.

Dan tangismu pecah saat salah seorang dari mereka berkata—

"_Kami turut berduka … atas gugurnya Taichou di medan pertempuran,"_

—dan setelahnya, kau tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya suara tangis histeris ketiga anakmu, sahabat-sahabatmu, dan kau merasakan tubuhmu terangkat, kau tak pernah tahu ke mana dirimu akan mereka bawa. Kau belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Kau tidak bisa memercayai apa yang sudah mengguncangmu.

_Ini misi terakhir hidupnya, setelahnya ia akan pulang, kembali ke sisi-Nya, lalu tenang di alamnya. _Itu yang kaudapat, kata-kata terakhir yang tak pernah bisa kaupungkiri. Semua kebahagiaanmu seolah runtuh seketika.

.

Namun ketahuilah, _**Tuhan tahu segalanya**__. _Yang terbaik untuknya. Tuhan lebih mencintai dirinya, ketimbang dirimu walau sama-sama mencintainya. Tuhan adalah pemiliknya yang hakiki, bukan kau yang pemiliknya sementara. Tuhan tahu segalanya. Tuhan punya rencana indah di baliknya.

Maka, lepaskanlah kepergian suamimu, lelaki yang selalu melabuhkan cintanya untukmu, lelaki yang pernah mencoba membunuhmu berkali-kali, dan lelaki yang dahulu kala tak pernah acuh bersamamu. Tuhan lebih berhak memilikinya, seutuhnya.

Kelak, semua manusia akan kembali dipersatukan. Semua yang berasal dari-Nya, kembali pula pada-Nya.

Percayalah ….

Tuhan tahu segalanya.

Tuhan yang menguasai segalanya.

Tuhan yang menentukan usia seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Ayah. Hari ini tepat sebelas tahun kau gugur,"

Mata hijaumu yang teduh menatap sendu Ryuu yang kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun. Lelaki ramah itu seolah menjadi jelmaan sang ayah, begitu orang-orang menilainya. Kau, bersama kedua anakmu yang lain, tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Ia berdiri gagah di depan sebuah batu nisan, lalu menaruh setangkai lili putih di atas pusara.

"Dan tepat hari ini, Ryuu-_nii _sudah genap dua tahun menjabat jabatan kapten ANBU!" celetuk Yuki —putri keduamu dengan riang. _Onyx _cerahnya menatap gembira kakak lelaki yang melemparkan cengiran lebar padanya.

"Dan hari ini tanggal jadi Yuki-_nee _dengan Hiruto -_nii!_"

—si bungsu ikut menimpali, membuat kakak perempuannya merona, menggeram, dan menjitak kepala bocah lelaki itu tanpa ampun. Kau tertawa bersama mereka, dan kau benar-benar terpana, dengan sosok Ryuu yang terlihat begitu bahagia, tertawa lepas. Ia begitu mirip … mirip sekali dengan _dia_, saat memakai pakaian berkerah tinggi milik_nya_.

'_Reinkarnasi …?'_

—kau memercayainya? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, kini pria itu tengah tersenyum di alamnya, menyaksikan kehangatan kalian, dan turut berbangga dengan putra sulungnya, penerusnya di masa kelak.

Karena ketahuilah, Tuhan tahu segalanya. Yang terbaik untukmu. Yang terbaik untuknya. Dan yang terbaik untuk ketiga buah hatimu.

.

.

.

"_Kami mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun …"_

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

* * *

Chill sedihhh … T_T Chill gak percaya Nanda-_san _bakal pulang secepat itu … tapi Chill tahu, Tuhan melakukan yang terbaik untuk almarhumah. Innalillahi, wainnailaihirojiun … dari Dia, balik lagi ke Dia. Semoga amalan Nanda-_san _di terima di sisi Allah swt. Amiin :)

Dan btw, fic ini terinspirasi dari ficnya Akatsuna no Momiji-san, judulnya _When You're Gone _kalau tidak salah. Karena kemarin Chill lagi menjelajah FNI, gak sengaja nemuin fic itu, setelah ngeliat fic-fic sebelumnya yang memberitakan kalau Nanda-_san _meninggal. Dan … yah … Chill terpukul. Sejujurnya Chill terpukul, kehilangan satu penulis berbakat, yang jadi panutan Chill selama ini. Dua tahun lalu, Chill pertama kali ketemu ficnya.

Hiks …

Walau dikau gak kenal Chill, tapi Chill begitu mengenal baik pribadimu T_T semoga kau bahagia di sana, kawan.  
Ini … kado kecil untukmu …

Regards,

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
12/06/2012


End file.
